


Sixteen Years, Not Sixty

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [42]
Category: Halloween Tree (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Moundshroud never makes promises he doesn't intend to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Years, Not Sixty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/gifts).



“Wally?” Jenny tightens her grip on the telephone and waves at the others to be quiet. “Wally, where are you?”

“At Moundshroud’s place. Remember Moundshroud?” Wally’s voice is thin, thinner than starlight through a veil of clouds.

“Moundshroud?” Jenny whispers, eyes wide, and at the table Tom and Ralph set down their glasses and twist in their chairs, staring at her. Joe, tall and handsome in his uniform, straightens as if he’s heard a bugle call.

“I hate to miss Halloween with you,” Wally says, “but it seems my rent came due.”

“Wally, no!”

“Tell Pipkin it was worth it.”


End file.
